<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilty and Pleased by Dev14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971771">Guilty and Pleased</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev14/pseuds/Dev14'>Dev14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Renji, Bottoming from the Top, ByaRen, Byakuya's Paranoia, Byakuya's overthinking, Coming Untouched, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Renji's buttcheeks, Smut, Subspace, Thank me later, The glorious booty, Top Byakuya, Voyeurism, You're gonna see it at its full power, i guess?, just a little, preferrably with kudos and comments but I accept cash lol thx ily, sexual tensions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev14/pseuds/Dev14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A delve inside Byakuya's thoughts when he caught his lieutenant in the act, but found himself the guilty one instead. </p><p>***</p><p>But one couldn’t simply <i>not</i> look presented with such a bait, could they? All it took was an <i>innocent</i> glance—<i>unintended</i>, he insisted, a matter of instinct and uncontrollable muscle movement. </p><p>And why, he was righteously frozen on the spot. <i>This is simply not done</i>, he told himself, and again, until they simply faded away along with any rational thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/gifts">Reijin_Hakumei</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be a rather short one, but I find the brevity refreshing to write xD I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that Kuchiki Byakuya was ever going to say in amendment of his self-accusatory charge, it would be that it was ‘purely an accident.’</p><p>And if there was one thing that he was ever going to say in following of the previous statement of defense—for which his self-accusation had made him do—it would be that he ‘simply couldn’t help it, could he?’</p><p>No, he would deny that much of the above were blatant excuses, since that would suggest that it was indeed, all solely the machinations of his mind, and not something out of his control. It would be absurd, since everyone knew at this point, Kuchiki Byakuya was a <em>nobleman</em>, he had supremely standards and upheld the utmost sanctity of decorum.</p><p>And you might find yourself wondering, what is it that incurred such roundabout statements disguised in a loaded word-vomit?</p><p>Well, it started one evening in the Sixth Division barracks, some two hours after the official working day was concluded.</p><p>It was a wonder seeing Kuchiki Byakuya still within the confines of the barracks, in the time that he would routinely be on his vast manor, entertaining himself with a book or classical poems to read before finally turning in for the night. But he was now a man strolling with purpose under the cool dim light of a waxing gibbous, down long, empty hallways with the intent of inviting his loyal lieutenant for a cup of warm sake in his quarters.</p><p>In the light of a recently exploding amount of paperwork, as often occurred in the ever-bustling lifestyle of officers in the Gotei 13, he was forced to camp away from the comfort of his home, in favor of his unused quarters in the Sixth to maximize the efficiency of overtime works.</p><p>To add to that, it was only a brilliant excuse to make closer acquaintance with the lieutenant, what with their only recently mended relation after being so long at odds—due to Rukia, among other things. And sake on a cold night was never wrong.</p><p>Abarai’s quarters were now within view, and he slowed his steps, so as not to came out with too much enthusiasm. The shoji was aglow with the warm light of lanterns inside, a sign that the lieutenant was still awake. Upon closer inspection, the screen was slightly ajar, making him wonder if the redhead was that much closer to his animalistic side that he was actually feeling <em>hot</em> on such a cold night, or if he simply didn’t notice.</p><p>This was where his self-incrimination began.</p><p>First, it was the groan he mistook as pain. He hurried, though it seemed, not enough that would alert the lieutenant of his imminent approach.</p><p>And then a sudden gasped out moan, that made him halt barely two steps away from the edge of the room. By this time, he knew he should probably leave, given the utterly private moment his lieutenant was having. It would be criminal to even suggest a quarter-of-a-second glance.</p><p>However, his over-active mind presented him with a dilemma. If he was to turn around and walked where he came from, in the off chance that there were loitering officers nearby that saw his return, there would undoubtedly questions raised as to why, albeit unspoken by the men. If so was the case, curiosity would be paramount, and the officers might go where he had walked before and discovered the lieutenant in his rather... compromising position.</p><p>Furthermore<em>, </em>If the officers were to wander off where he was currently, for their curiosity of his return from this spot where they knew the lieutenant’s quarters were located as aforementioned, connecting the non-existent dots that somehow his return back from where he came and the sensitive nature of his lieutenant’s current activity would lead them to the undeniable fact that he, too, had witnessed the intimately private moment.</p><p>And as a captain, on top of being a nobleman of the highest pedigree, even the slightest scandal was an explosion waiting to happen. He could <em>not</em> let it happen, so his questionable paranoia concluded.</p><p>Therefore, he would simply walk past the slightly open screens <em>where Abarai Renji was currently enjoying himself</em>, further down the hallway, and take the stairs up and into his own quarters—the scenic route, a stroll through the barracks, and not the kind that perverted individuals would think in his situation at all, mind.</p><p><em>Obviously, </em>that <em>was</em> the plan, albeit one that his ofttimes crookedly mind suggested, in retaliation to his self-appointed dilemma.</p><p>But one couldn’t simply <em>not </em>look presented with such a bait, could they? All it took was an <em>innocent</em> glance—<em>unintended</em>, he insisted, a matter of instinct and uncontrollable muscle movement.</p><p>And why, he was righteously frozen on the spot. <em>This is simply not done</em>, he told himself, and again, until they simply faded away along with any rational thoughts.</p><p>Abarai was sprawled on his back, ludicrously long limbs obscenely stretched across his futon. His fiery red mane made even more so vibrant by the warm light of the lantern, flowed and spread like molten lava across the sinfully white covers. His inks etched as vividly black as the night, stretched and taut along with his contracting limbs, moving across tightly corded muscles, lean and long and simply <em>exquisite.</em> Molded and carved by what he suspected were the ancient gods, the sublimity of the picture his lieutenant created with himself was transcendence reimagined.</p><p>His thighs, paler on the inner side and flushed along with the rest of his peach-toned skin, spread just enough to present the sinful act his hand was engaged in-between. Languid and utterly sensuous, he touched himself—every movement deserving of hitched breaths and moans, gasps and sighs and incoherent mumbles—every single one he gorged on, with his ears he listened, and his eyes he <em>feasted</em> as ravenously as a man three-days starved.</p><p>Byakuya felt himself grew hotter through his core, traveling downward where his flesh was thankfully hidden by the loose garment of his yukata. And <em>oh</em>, the way Abarai arched at a particularly <em>hard</em> thrust into his fist, his entire back leaving the damp futon, the hand playing with his chest quivered as he <em>keened</em>—</p><p>His responding gasp was louder than he anticipated.</p><p>“Who’s there?” the breathlessness of the redhead’s voice couldn’t take away from the freezing river running down his spine at the realization that he had been <em>caught</em>.</p><p><em>‘Voyeurism, nii-sama, is when someone gains sexual pleasure from watching another in sexually suggestive positions or activities, such as nudity of masturbation. It is simply fascinating,’ Rukia said excitedly, as they were sitting on the </em>engawa<em> with the leisurely activity of drinking tea. </em></p><p>
  <em>He closed his eyes, his cup barely touching his lips as he said, ‘do not ever engage yourself with the likes of Honsho Chizuru anymore.’</em>
</p><p>Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so severe in his admonishment of Rukia’s choice of friends. After all, he was not all the better company for her increasingly maturing mind.</p><p>“Pardon me,” he said, for the lack of anything to say given the circumstances. His expression was entirely blank, so much so that not even the slightest unnecessary muscle movement was conducted. Inside, he was screaming, slamming his head against a figurative wall and throwing himself into a metaphorical, yet he wished it would be real, abyss. Yet he could only blame himself for the curiosity that got the best of him and put him in a situation he had never imagined himself having.</p><p>Before his lieutenant even managed to respond, he fled, his <em>shunpo</em> faster than it ever was, perhaps to the point of beating Shihoui Yoruichi in all her arrogance. Yet there wasn’t a hint of satisfaction, only a continuous chant of self-deprecating words that he could utter to himself in the manner which he deserved. </p><p>By the time he made it back to his own private room, he granted himself the wish he had some moments ago. He dunked his head hard against his desk, the blunt trauma resulting in a throbbing that he accepted wholeheartedly.</p><p><em>Now he knows, without a shred of doubt</em>, he snarled at his own stupidity, the heights of which he doubted most could ever wish to overtake.</p><p>If he’d let himself, he would curse as colorfully as his lieutenant often did. Why did he even say anything, when the fact of the matter was that Abarai didn’t seem to know who it was? He could have simply left, and forget the matter come morning—though he sincerely doubted that the imageries and sounds would ever leave him, etched as permanently as the tattoos across the Abarai’s body.</p><p><em>Abarai’s body</em>. Even the sliver of hint going into the direction of his previous misadventure brought shivers down his body and heat across his lower regions.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>to be continued (lol)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: this chapter goes from sexual tension to smut to blown out kinky sex so bear in mind, not that you're complaining lol. Enjoy!</p><p>This chapter is for Nova coz I love your support 🥺💕💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opened shoji let in the cool night air from outside, caressing his feverish skin with its touch. His eyes were unfocused, but they gazed at the open gap, lingering on the dark shadows the other left behind in his hurry. Brown orbs held alight with the golden glow from the lantern by his bedside, long scarlet lashes fluttering in tandem with his thundering heart.</p><p>He crawled to where the shoji was still left ajar, closing the screen silently and cutting the cold night from seeping in. His hand lingered, his forehead kissing the dark wooden frame as he let out a shuddering sigh. He moved to where his lantern cast a warm glow throughout the room, and blew it off, letting the darkness in, only settled by the dim silver glow of the filtered moonlight outside.</p><p>He touched himself, eyes drifting shut, a hand on his reddened chest and another wrapped once again around his flesh. His fingers trailed down, slick with lubricant, prodding on quivering entrance.</p><p>He pushed in languidly, stroking the spot inside the light his soul on fire and gasped out a name uttered only in his complete privacy.</p><p>
  <em>“Byakuya...”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The noble couldn’t sleep that night. His head haunted by images and sounds too vivid and fresh, replaying before his eyes over and over again like a broken player. His throbbing flesh was ignored, guilt too nigh in his conscience to even think of relieving himself, the fear of imagining his lieutenant as he worked himself off too real.</p><p>It was no secret that Abarai was attractive, no denying that the man was sexually desirable, even amongst peers. He tended to shut the rumors off, of the redhead’s exploits and explicit words gushing on his beauty and, even more so inappropriate, his pleasurable body as recounted by multiple men and women alike. As long as the lieutenant was capable of separating work from pleasure, Byakuya didn’t have anything to say of his sexual proclivity. At least that was his thought.</p><p>Not until that moment.</p><p>Byakuya never expressed, nor did he know that he had any sort of attraction to the redhead, at the very least of his body. But seeing the lieutenant on his back, spread out like he was a feast waiting to be eaten, the golden light shimmering on his heated body and the way his back would arch off—</p><p>He sighed, massaging his temples, arousal back on full force as a headache crept in.</p><p>The next morning, he tried to act as if nothing happened, calm and collected, as he walked into his office two hours early. The headache was gone, but the bags under his eyes spoke words he didn’t want to admit. He worked through the paperwork as fast as he could, hoping to finish early so he could be in the comfort of his manor later that noon as he contemplated his life.</p><p>His brush hand jerked and drops of ink splotched on the parchment when the door to the office opened. He cursed himself deeply, putting down the brush as calmly as he could to acknowledge his lieutenant entrance.</p><p>“Good morning, Captain Kuchiki,” Abarai bowed, taking a seat on his own station and began working on his own task.</p><p>He paused; eye unblinking as he watched the redhead bent down over his desk working on his pile of mounting paperwork without a word. Not a single reaction.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p><em>He clearly heard me, </em>he thought, unable to grasp the situation. While he had been hoping for this exact situation to happen, he didn’t expect things to go so smoothly. There was a hint of disappointment from the lack of confrontation, but the surge of relief beat it down.</p><p>They worked quietly, hours upon hours until it was nearly twelve, the sunlight blazing even in the middle of autumn.</p><p>“Captain,” the lieutenant’s voice finally broke through the silence, and he looked up almost dazedly to where the voice was located. Right in front of him, hovering.</p><p>A stack of paperwork held by one hand to his chest, Abarai’s shadowy face was soft and concerned, his scent of parchment and sweet florals. “I’m done with this pile. Should I ask the Third Seat to bring more in?”</p><p>“No, that is not necessary. I’m already working on the last batch.”</p><p>“Ok, then I will get this to the First and then train the recruits after lunch.”</p><p>His hum of approval was met with another bow, and he belatedly realized that Abarai’s ponytail was not in its usual style, rather, long strands framed both sides of his angular face, softening his jaws. His uniform was donned loosely, the collars hanging down his inked chest, showing generous glimpses of his toned chest—the one he saw with those fingers pinching and rubbing and—</p><p>His brush clattered down his desk, inks splattering all over the wooden surface moments after Abarai left. Letting out a long-deserved groan, he pushed his head onto his hands.</p>
<hr/><p>He finished signing the last proposal with a flourish, taking care to not get any more splotches of ink all over the desk than he already had. The clock showed that it was a little over two in the afternoon, and he would be done for the day after he gave his stack to an officer to be delivered where they needed.</p><p><em>Logistics to the Fourth and Tenth before going through the First along with budgets</em>, he made mental notes as he sorted through the papers to make sure everything was in their respective places. And because he dreaded going out of the office and found Abarai training the recruits right outside in the barracks’ compound. </p><p>Making another sort through to be <em>extra sure</em> that he got everything right, the captain took an unnecessary breath in and went out. At least the influx of work had been dealt with, and he didn’t need to spend another night in the barracks.</p><p>After swiftly handing over everything to the Fifth Seat, he contemplated making a run for it and simply <em>shunpo</em> away from the vicinity, but decided against it. It would be bad for his image and the recruits’ morale knowing their captain didn’t take his time to be present for his officers. He should have delivered those documents himself instead, he mourned silently, at least he could leave with sufficient enough excuse.</p><p>They were running through some basic sword katas as he arrived, though it seemed training had been going on for a while since Abarai left their joint-office. A seated officer was demonstrating in the front of the group, while the rest followed his movements in near-immaculate fashion as what the Sixth was known for. Abarai walked around the group, his <em>kosode</em> gone, correcting any slight mistakes in movements or form.</p><p><em>His kosode was gone</em>.</p><p>He gulped, once again his mind was corrupted by images and sounds he wished not to be present in such a public setting. His sweat-drenched through the cloth of his white <em>shitagi</em>, the thin fabric clinging close like a second skin as much as the perspiration glistening down any bare skin.</p><p>The redhead noticed his approach and yelled out to the recruits to stop their movements and greet their captain. They shouted their greetings enthusiastically, bowing down low in the presence of one famed for his immense <em>reiatsu</em> and strength in epic battles.</p><p>He nodded, about to tell them to continue their training, thinking this was sufficient enough interaction before fleeing, but what came out instead was—</p><p>“Perhaps a demonstration would be a better learning experience to understand how these movements work.”</p><p>
  <em>...what did I just say. </em>
</p><p>Abarai grinned, tossing his head to the group of shinigami who looked at him with glimmering excitement and hope in their eyes and chuckled.</p><p>“That it is, Captain,” his lieutenant nodded, tossing him his wooden sword, “you’re not gonna warm up first though?”</p><p>He scoffed, his mind screaming ‘<em>Abarai’s sweat’</em> and inclined his head, “you best think of how you are going to defend yourself, Lieutenant.”</p><p>That wolfish grin was back, creating shivers down his back as the recruits cleared the area for the ensuing spar. The redhead’s <em>reiatsu</em> was wild and going increasingly wilder by the second as they circled each other slowly, each of them preys and hunters at the same time. His own was tightly reined, impeccably controlled though he knew he would struggle to maintain it in a short while.</p><p>Abarai charged first, the wooden sword in his hands glinting like deathly steel as he raised it up over his head and swung it down with a force that put execution swords to shame. Even so, Byakuya had no time to awe over the wild, almost raw quality of his fighting style lest he wished a damning scar on his head. He parried the attack, almost resorting to his habitual one-handed block but managed to stop himself and used both hands—it was a demonstration, he reminded himself, the thrill nearly made him overlook the little fact.</p><p>His <em>reiatsu </em>flared, the parry powerful enough to knock Abarai back several feet but the redhead was relentless. He was put in the defensive again before he managed to make an offensive move, the barrages of consecutive attacks dodged and countered seamlessly, but he was forced to take several steps back and jumped away when a particularly impactful strike almost landed on his side, leaving the wooden sword to cut on air instead.</p><p>The recruits cheered, the exhilarating display by the two highest-ranking officers in their division enough to distract them from the fact that they were slowly moving away from an actual demonstration, to an all-out fight.</p><p>He took a deep breath and leaped; it was his turn on the offensive. There was no unnecessary flair to his strikes, each movement seamlessly transitioned from one another with no time wasted. Abarai struggled with the refined style, more used to be on the offensive instead of dodging and blocking strikes made to his person.</p><p>Byakuya abandoned his two-handed act in favor of a powerful slash up followed flawlessly by another two-handed strike down towards the redhead’s shoulder where he left himself unguarded, too focused defending his front.</p><p>The lieutenant grunted as the wooden sword made contact with his upper arm, enough to make him fall to his side with his sword clattering out of his hands. Before he could move a sword was thrust up in front of his face, rendering him motionless.</p><p>The flushed face, deviant eyes glaring up at him and plump lips a hairbreadth away from the tip of his sword were all too much for Byakuya’s errant mind to handle, and he was about to retract his sword, thinking the demonstration was over by the loud cheers and whoops all around them when the blunt hilt of Abarai’s sword hit his midsection, knocking him back towards the ground in his moment of distraction.</p><p>His head hit the ground and when he opened his eyes from the surprise of the impact, Abarai was above him, straddling his hips with the blasted sword’s edge put to his throat. He needed to retract his comment on Abarai’s state from before because he swore he was praying that the lieutenant wouldn’t lean back even the slightest bit because he <em>felt</em> his growing arousal tantamount to the amount of blood leaving his upper body and moving downward.</p><p>The victorious face hovering over his own, blocking the sunlight in favor of sheer dark sensuality of the shadows that made him look downright seductive. His heaving chest, <em>shitagi</em> askew over one shoulder, showing his toned musculature and inky tattoos shining with his own sweat. The image was glaring, a blatant reminisce of sex made even more so with the way Abarai’s brown eyes were dilated, the hot breaths puffing out of his lips almost caressing his own skin.</p><p>The moment was broken when the recruits’ excited shouts got nearer and Abarai had to step away, a hand given to help him to his feet. He was numb, acknowledging cheers and praises and answering questions with near-robotic responses. He excused himself appropriately, leaving Abarai to deal with the rest of the training, and removed himself from the scene with promptness.</p>
<hr/><p>He clearly didn’t count on catching Abarai entering the Kuchiki compound with his sister in tow.</p><p>“Ah, I hope you are having a fine afternoon, nii-sama,” Rukia bowed, extending her respectful greeting as she was taught long ago. Abarai made his own rendition, a hasty bow followed by an almost casual ‘afternoon, Captain’ on his sunny face.</p><p>He acknowledged them with a jerky nod and asked, “may I inquire the reason of Lieutenant Abarai’s presence, Rukia?”</p><p>“Yes you may, nii-sama,” the smaller raven nodded in excitement, “Renji will be here to help me solve my dilemma with certain matters involving my Chappy Castle project I have recently taken. I am in need of his expertise regarding the design of the miniature castle’s floorplan.”</p><p>Even hearing those words nearly gave him a headache so he swiftly shared his understanding of her situation and parted from the pair to make his way to his calligraphy room.</p><p>He started simply, words he associated with calmness and peace of mind. The seasons, the ongoing Autumn, and the harvest moon. He lost himself within the ink, each stroke and glide of the brush across smooth <em>sumi</em> papers lulling him deeper into his inner peace and away from his turbulent thoughts. Before he realized it, the daylight was fading away, the sun making way for the full moon as warm light changed into a cool glow.</p><p>He put his brushes away, sorting through the pieces he made when his mind wandered. He froze when one piece caught his eyes. Not a calligraphy, nor was it made with any particular neat script he could be proud of. A poem, made in the <em>tanka</em> structure, something he had weaned himself from his younger days when he used to wear his emotions on his sleeve. </p><p>
  <em>The Autumn leaves fall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scarlet and orange aglow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart mesmerized</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your presence lights a fire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My soul, my body, they burn</em>
</p><p>He found heat creeping up his skin, at awe with how brazenly his wandering mind was, producing such a scandalous piece. Any soul stumbling upon it would immediately know that it was a passionate declaration of love and sexual desire, something that he knew no one would believe came from him, rather than the more prolific works of Kyoraku Shunsui, a known Casanova.</p><p>Not to mention the glaring allusions to a certain redhead. He thought of disposing of the piece of paper promptly but found himself staring back and reading each line again and again.</p><p>Abarai’s incoming presence was felt more than heard when his <em>reiatsu</em> entered the vicinity.</p><p>“Captain, it’s already past dinnertime and Rukia had gotten worried. So I volunteered to check up on you,” the redhead said as he welcomed himself into Byakuya’s personal den, making no effort to be less conspicuous of the space he was invading.</p><p>“I thought you be home by now,” he remarked tersely, unable to make his tone amiable given the circumstances he found himself in. Within seconds, he was bombarded again with the memory of last night, and Abarai’s presence was now a suffocating heat nestling deep in his core.</p><p>“Rukia’s stuff with her stupid Chappy model got us sidetracked and she offered to let me stay for the night,” the lieutenant grumbled as he sat down next to the noble, playing around with the brushes on the desk, entirely too close for comfort. And then hesitantly, “I hope you don’t mind coz I, uh... I kinda just roll with it.”</p><p>And as much as Byakuya wanted to say that he <em>did</em> mind and that it would be <em>helpful</em> if Abarai would be less attractive and seductive in whatever he was doing to stop Byakuya’s torment, he instead said, “I would be an ill-mannered host to turn away a guest so late at night, Abarai. You are, of course, welcome to stay the night.”</p><p>The redhead gave him his addictive grin, and stood up, dusting invisible specks of dust from his hakama. He thought the other was about to leave when a mouth hovered close to his ear and whispered, “don’t forget to <em>eat</em> your dinner, Captain.”</p><p>The face was as innocent as it could get, though the tone and implication weren’t lost to Byakuya’s mind. His ears were on fire as he dumbfoundedly watched Abarai leaving the room that had gotten darker if not for the open screens letting in the bright moonlight and cool night air.</p><p>Was Abarai being deliberate with his actions since earlier that day? All those close-contact interactions, the meaningful gaze of his warm orbs, the demonstration... and just now. He fingered the poem on his desk, glad that the other seemed to not notice it, and sighed.</p><p>Perhaps he was looking into this too deeply.</p>
<hr/><p>He decided for a late-night stroll around the Kuchiki compound, hoping to clear his head where his calligraphy session had failed, now that Abarai wasn’t around to distract him. The wind was calm and the air cooling down his heated nerves, the rustling leaves a welcome noise amidst the chaos inside him.</p><p>The release he sought was not possible to be attained, not without incurring the corrupted images of Abarai in his head whilst he was so deep in pleasure. He feared that it would continue to be so unless he’d done something to resolve the mess. It didn’t help that part of the steps was to confront Abarai about it. He was simply too comfortable at the level of their relationship that he didn’t wish it changed, let alone for worse.</p><p>His thoughts were disrupted once more when he heard muffled sounds coming from somewhere in the estate. The trace <em>reiatsu</em> was one of Abarai, and he found himself dreading the déjà vu that was occurring, as he found a room warmly lit with a lantern inside, the shoji slightly ajar.</p><p>The gravity of such deplorable act being done within his grounds was lost, his feet taking him closer before he could stop himself, and found his person once again glued by the open shoji, peering into the hidden treasure inside.</p><p>Once again, the sight took his breath away, and once again he experienced the tumultuous realization of his attraction towards the redhaired shinigami coming at him full force.</p><p>His body was writhing, undulating leisurely against the futon, his sleeping yukata shed to one inconspicuous corner, away from his needily heated body. He was touching himself, and the fact, along with the realization that they were under the Kuchiki Manor’s roof, <em>his</em> roof, made him feel a deep surge of possessiveness that he couldn’t explain. Everything that Abarai’s body touched was <em>his</em>, the futon, the yukata he wore before he took it off, even the air he <em>breathed. </em>It was almost like he <em>belonged</em> to Byakuya. He shuddered.</p><p>The redhead turned to his side, his back facing Byakuya now, his long legs curled in onto his body and a hand wandering in between and <em>oh he was playing with his—</em></p><p><em>“Byakuya-ah!” </em>the redhead cried out softly, quivering, “<em>please.”</em></p><p>His thought process stopped entirely.</p><p>That name.</p><p><em>Mine</em>.</p><p>There was no question to be asked, no hesitation in his mind. He knew what he must do.</p><p>He opened the shoji wider, letting in the cool night air into the room, before stepping in and subsequently closing the screens shut. Abarai noticed this, he turned to his back and sat up, but there was no hint of shock, no surprise or shame in his eyes. He was expecting him.</p><p>“Abarai,” he said softly, approaching the other, stopping by the edge of the futon and took himself a seat.</p><p>“Captain Kuchiki.”</p><p>“Has it all been deliberate?” he inquired, noting every single line, every single curves and flaw that made the picture before him even more enchanting, “have you been trying to entice me?”</p><p>A nod. Then, unexpectedly, a cheeky smile on the flushed face, “is it working?”</p><p>“Yes.” He reached out and pulled along the other’s neck, the hair as beautifully soft to the touch as it was to admire, and kissed those willing lips.</p><p>There was no battle fought, no sense of urgency in the kiss, their mouths danced along with their tongues, both exploring, ever curious, and starving for the other. Abarai pulled him by the shoulders to the futon, wrapping his long arms around him and gorged himself on the noble’s presence.</p><p>“I’ve been wanting this for so long,” he breathed in between kisses, the noble’s lips always chasing, never satisfied, “your lips,” a peck, “your body.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes were alight, blazing with desire he had finally succumbed into.</p><p>“You have no idea,” he rumbled low in his throat, peppering soft kisses down the other’s jawline, tracing along the ink on his neck and suckling on whatever skin he could fine along his collarbone and shoulder. His hands wander across bare skin, velvet smooth belying the hard muscles underneath, encircling his chest and grasping onto his back as his mouth feasted.</p><p>Abarai abruptly pushed him away, and he suddenly found himself without a warm body to hold. A protest almost bubbled up before he simmered down at the flustered look on his errant subordinate’s face.</p><p>“Um,” he started eloquently, “since we got time and... I mean, you like me too right?”</p><p>Somehow, he suspected there was an objective to this. He gave a small ‘yes’.</p><p>“I know you were the one who,” the other continued, then paused as if trying to find the words he wanted to use. Byakuya understood what he meant.</p><p>“I caught you touching yourself, yes.”</p><p>The bluntness of his words didn’t register, though the increasingly reddening skin on the other’s face was quite a pleasant picture. Abarai shuffled, and Byakuya only noticed that he was still wearing his <em>fundoshi</em>... a damp patch on the front where he had been touching himself.</p><p>A hand caught his jaw, and he realized he was still looking at the patch before he was pulled to look at the determined orbs so close in front of him, he could almost just lean in an inch for a kiss.</p><p>“I want you to watch me.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Abarai knew.</p><p>And he liked it too, by the sound of things.</p><p>He must have given the redhead his assent because he found himself pushed back to the far lower edge of the futon, and his lieutenant was kneeling up, showing his front and running his fingers across his torso. The raven gulped; his straining erection now palpable. He didn’t know if he could survive the entire scene.</p><p>A deft hand slithered down the obscene fundoshi, the head of Abarai’s erection peeking from the cloth, flushed red and <em>leaking</em>. He moaned—deliberately, desirously—head was thrown back and knees jerking in the pleasure he created for himself, and the pleasure he got from having the noble watching his every movement with rapt attention.</p><p>The redhead turned around, showing his luminously glistening backside, the knot of the fundoshi accentuating the roundness of his bottom and he bowed down until his head touched the futon, leaving his ass on full display, dripping wet with the lubricants he used. If Byakuya wasn’t a better man, a severe nosebleed would have occurred at the sheer sensuality of the position, and at the gorgeous person displaying his most intimate parts for his eyes to feast on.</p><p>“Captain, <em>hn</em>, Byakuya,” the muffled moan of his name, and a hand wet with saliva reached behind to easily slip in between the material of the underwear, and into the awaiting entrance.</p><p>His mouth was dry, his hands tightly gripping his knees, jerking uncontrollably, wanting so badly to touch himself, or at least adjust the growing uncomfortable tightness in his groin. And more than everything else, he wanted to touch Abarai, wanted to make those noises for himself, wanted to revel in the pleasure he gave the other, and the pleasure he took.</p><p>So he <em>took</em>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Captain?!” Abarai exclaimed in surprise, twisting his head back when he felt the noble grabbing onto his right butt.</p><p>“Perfection,” Byakuya awed to himself, the soft yet firm mound under his hand was warm to the touch and exquisitely flushed like the rest of the redhead’s body.</p><p>“I thought you wanna watch...”</p><p>“I never said so,” he leaned in, until his own body draped over the other’s, his lips grazing on a heated ear. “Call me by my name, <em>Renji</em>. I want to hear it.” He licked at the earlobe, feeling the full-body shudder presented for him.</p><p>“Byakuya,” Renji sighed.</p><p>His obedience was exhilarating.</p><p>“You have been a bad boy, haven’t you?” he said, not knowing what came over him but not wanting to stop, “seducing your captain... touching yourself when you know I was there, and doing it again here, after you’ve only been helping Rukia.”</p><p>The ensuing whimper was unexpected, but he charged on, unbelievably aroused by their current act. His hand trailed down Renji’s naked spine, every bump and ridge kissed by the tips of his fingers until the tailbone obstructed by the material of his fundoshi.</p><p>“Tell me,” he followed, slowly unbinding the cloth, every caress of his fingers and the material dragging against fevered skin sending jolts to Renji’s body, “what do you deserve after pulling off such behaviors, hm?”</p><p>The cloth came off as easily as the Autumn leaves falling down tree branches, slithering down damp skin on a pitiful heap underneath the redhead’s kneeling form. His hips were quivering then, his mouth pressing and biting down onto his own arm, anticipation for what he knew was coming paramount.</p><p>Byakuya was salivating at the sight. Renji’s entrance was more than ready for him, ripe for the taking. <em>Not yet</em>.</p><p>A soft tap on his bottom made Renji jump.</p><p>“Answer me.” The voice was commanding, deep and gravelly, rough with desire.</p><p>“A spanking, <em>master</em>.”</p><p>Thrilling.</p><p>“Correct,” Byakuya murmured, caressing the soft globes, already imagining how beautifully vibrant they would be in a moment. “Ten would suffice, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>The first one was unexpected. The sound echoed loudly throughout the room; his yelp muffled.</p><p>“Let me hear you, Renji. Count for me.”</p><p>“O-one... Ahh!” Another one followed, just as loud, and he jerked in place. The sting on his butt was blinding, fuzzing up his mind.</p><p>“Two.” A caress, soothing the pain. And another.</p><p>“...hngh, three.”</p><p>“Good boy.” Byakuya praised, “how many more?”</p><p>“S-seven... sir.”</p><p>Three more followed, the redhead’s whimpers and gasped out moan ever-present.  His own hand was starting to feel numb, and he couldn’t imagine how Renji was faring. His arousal was there, profusely dripping, a sign that Renji was obviously turned on by the play.</p><p>“<em>Huff... huff.... six...”</em> Renji panted squeezing his eyes shut. It wasn’t the pain that made it unbearable, but the soothing hand that would caress his stinging butt after every spank was making him want to burst at his seams. He didn’t want to cum just from a spanking session.</p><p>“Are you all right?” the raven asked softly, massaging his burning back, “tell me.”</p><p>He stifled a moan, unbelievably turned on by the hot-and-cold sides of the noble’s persona in bed. “I am,” he answered, peeking back at the noble’s own state.</p><p>His yukata was loose, and the slit showed his own arousal, straining from within the confines of his fundoshi between pale thighs. He dazedly imagined how the raven would feel inside him, filling him completely and—</p><p>A hard slap in the middle of his ass, right on top of his slick, puffy hole made him scream, falling down completely to the futon.</p><p>“Count.”</p><p>“<em>Unghh</em>,” Renji whimpered, unable to form coherent words. A finger, slick with the lubricants from his hole circled around the rim languidly.</p><p>“How many, Renji?” the finger pressed, not quite pushing in, but maddening enough that he felt like screaming again.</p><p>“Sev-en,” he growled, his knuckles white from how tight he was curling them. “Please,” he grounded out, “<em>fuck me</em>.”</p><p>Byakuya was taken aback by the plead, himself already losing control of his libido. He was too tempted to give in and did what was told, but that would be against the rules of the play wouldn’t it?</p><p>“Not yet, pet,” he whispered, taking on a husked tone and pulled Renji by his hips so he was once again jutting his backside out. The entire area of his bottom was already bright red, and he marveled at the picture he had created. He would make it swift, so they could get on to the next course.</p><p>The two following strikes paled in comparison to the last one, each landing on both sides of his butt. Tears were lining up his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. His arousal was already painful, exhaustion followed from reining it in.</p><p>“Nine,” he sighed, slumping down, his body relaxing like jelly. His head was foggy and everything he could feel was Byakuya and <em>Byakuya and Byakuya</em>.</p><p>When the last one hit, again, between his cheeks and right on his sensitive entrance, he let himself go and came with a cry, his tears finally spilling down along with the rest of his body.</p><p>The noble was stupefied at the sight before him. His lieutenant, the object of his desire, was crying. He was worried at first, thinking that perhaps he had gone too far, but then he looked at the wetness between his legs, the cloudy fluid trailing down that softening shaft. <em>He came</em>.</p><p>Pride and affection surged, and he turned his lover around, cradling the tired body in his arms. “You were excellent, Renji,” he cooed, caressing scarlet tresses as he kissed wet cheeks.</p><p>“That was fucking embarrassing,” the redhead complained, rubbing the tears away with a snort.</p><p>“It was exceedingly erotic, in my opinion.”</p><p>“Well, that’s ‘cause it’s you,” Renji mumbled, almost shy, hiding his face on the crook of the raven’s neck, placing a loving kiss there.</p><p>Byakuya was reminded of his own problem, as was Renji, when the younger felt it nudging at his hip.</p><p>“I’m good for round two if you wanna, <em>Byakuya</em>,” Renji mumbled, nibbling on the noble’s ear as his hands widened the opening of the other’s yukata, palming the sizeable erection nestling within.</p><p>The resulting grunt was taken as an affirmation, and he began undoing the other’s garments as sensually as he could manage given his still trembling digits. The thin obi came first, thrown to a random corner, and the yukata itself peeled away from moonlight skin, made feverish pink with desire.</p><p>“You’re pretty,” the redhead mumbled, his thirsty hands caressing and roaming across the pale expanse of hard muscles trapped in the silky, lean form.</p><p>“Speak for yourself, Abarai,” the noble chuckled, running his own fingers up and down the other’s shoulder, skin peachy and sunny as if the Sun had personally come down to color it herself. He maneuvered them so Renji was straddling his thighs, and his hands reached back until they were resting on those bright red globes and spread them apart.</p><p>One finger nudged at the slick entrance, making Renji pause and moan out loud when it finally breached one knuckle deep.</p><p>“You’re already so loose for me,” the captain awed, a second finger joined the first one to scissor the entrance, trying to find the bundle that would make his lover produce the most beautiful of noises.</p><p>A whimpering cry told him he found it. He cheered internally, thoroughly abusing the knowledge and pummeling down on the spot with his two digits, tearing out one loud moan after another.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum again if you keep doing that,” the redhead warned with a whine, hiking himself up so that the fingers would let go. Byakuya was persistent, but he knew he couldn’t control himself anymore. He reluctantly pulled out of the heated cavern.</p><p>Byakuya swiftly undid his underwear, hissing in relief at finally being able to set himself free of the suffocating confines. He stroked himself a few times, contemplating whether he needed to lubricate himself when he knew the other was already thoroughly slicked up for his penetration.</p><p>Renji answered for him, diving down and putting his arousal in his mouth. The raven let out an undignified gasp, a hand on vermillion head, unsure whether to push it back or pull it in further. The moan vibrating around his flesh was a sensorial explosion, his nerve-ends set ablaze.</p><p>The younger shinigami lathered the hard, heated shaft with his saliva, suckling lightly but never too much that it would make his lover orgasm. When he pulled off, the expression on Byakuya’s face was almost too erotic for him to bear, heavy-lidded eyes, dark with desire stared down at him unfocusedly, pink lips parted, panting breaths coming short. His skin was thoroughly flushed, dim, and dark and utterly debauched that made Renji simply wanted to kiss him. And he did, utterly devouring those pliant lips with his own, letting the raven taste himself.</p><p>Both ready for actual intercourse, Renji let himself fell back to his previous position, with his ass up in the air. Byakuya steeled himself mentally, praying that he didn’t ejaculate at initial penetration, and positioned himself on the awaiting entrance.</p><p>“Come on,” Renji growled, pushing his ass back against the hard shaft impatiently. Byakuya let out a growl of his own, steel grips on either side of the redhead’s hips so he wouldn’t move again. He pushed in, breaching inch by inch until he was settled deep inside the other.</p><p>“Fuck,” the younger cursed, letting his head fall down to the sweat-soaked futon when he felt how completely full he was. Byakuya couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment.</p><p>They began with shallow thrusts, his hips undulating slowly against the other’s receptive entrance, feeling every soft bump of the soft walls gripping at him tightly as a lover would. Gritting his teeth at how good it felt, he picked up his pace steadily, pushing in and out of the accepting pucker, Renji’s own pleasured noises urging him on.</p><p>“Faster,” the redhead gasped, pushing back against the member with every move, “please, do me faster, Byakuya!”</p><p>How could he not follow through?</p><p>The noble snapped his hips sharply, his blunt head knocking against the younger’s prostate dead-on, and an ensuing keen was heard. He turned his redhead around, hiking one sensuous thigh up by the knee whilst the other pressed up to the other’s side, giving him an utterly obscene view of his lover’s state, all spread out and vulnerable for his taking.</p><p>The walls surrounding his flesh tightened, and he jerkily thrust in and out when Renji suddenly let out a long cry and arched his back until he was lifted off the futon, signifying an orgasm. Byakuya, too, let out a cry of his own as he spilled his seed inside the lieutenant, the tightness proved unbearable.</p><p>When he came down from his high, he realized something. Renji was still hard, and he was sobbing profusely. A dry orgasm.</p><p>His mouth went as dry as the dunes of Sahara, and he felt his member twitched again, still inside the other’s abused hole. Before he even started moving again, his libido completely unchecked, Renji switched their position.</p><p>The redhead struggled, his limbs already feeling like jelly, but he wanted to do something that would blow his lover away. He hovered over the raven, their position reminisced of their afternoon’s spar, though without the swords and he definitely didn’t have the raven twitching and getting hard inside him before.</p><p>“You like this position, don’t you?” he teased, a hand on the other’s chest, massaging the hard muscles and pinching pale nipples. Byakuya shivered under him, looking subdued and so submissively obedient that the thrill of dominance overtook him.</p><p>He lifted himself up and let gravity do the rest. His own breath hitched at the feeling, but the noble’s adorable cries were better. He began to move, pushing himself up and falling down, using the raven’s abdomen as support with his arms. His prostate was nowhere near close to being touched with the erratic way he was going, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The sensation of being filled and his overstimulated nerves were enough to make him push himself closer to the edge once more.</p><p>Byakuya threw his head back, the position entirely new and just as equally exhilarating. The prospect of giving up power, letting the redhead set the pace was a massive turn on, and the way his member sunk in even deeper, the wall of muscles contracting tighter, made him lose his mind. His hands blindly grabbed onto the other’s hips and he thrust up in tandem with Renji’s motion.</p><p>It didn’t take long for them to reach their peak this time, both already oversensitive from their previous copulation. Byakuya fell to the edge first, his hips pressing up hard, his member pushed the deepest they could be as he emptied himself once again inside his Renji’s amazing body with a drawn-out moan. Renji followed, the sensation of seed surging inside him too much as he spilled his own essence onto Byakuya’s belly.</p><p>He slumped back down from his high, draped on top of his lover’s accepting body.</p><p>“That was...” he breathed out, “that was incredible.”</p><p>Byakuya hummed, running his fingers on the damp scarlet locks of his redhead’s hair.</p><p>They stayed there for several minutes, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Byakuya was the first to get up, reaching for some cloth—his obi, perhaps—to clean themselves off. He gently ran the silk over Renji’s damp skin, cleaning his body and carefully sliding it down to his softened shaft and leaking entrance.</p><p>“We would need a bath,” he mused aloud, loving the way the redhead accepted his touch so willingly, pliant limbs soft with exhaustion.</p><p>“Later,” Renji grumbled, pushing his face into the fluffy futon, uncaring of his condition.</p><p>The room smelled of sex, and they probably should air it out before going to sleep, but the way Renji pulled him down, hooking his arm around Byakuya’s shoulders and snuggled close made every rational thought jump out of the window.</p>
<hr/><p>“<em>Your presence lights a fire</em>,” Renji murmured softly, his face nestled on the crook of Byakuya’s shoulder.</p><p>The raven stilled his hand that was absently caressing the other’s hair.</p><p>He smiled, and continued the line, “<em>My soul, my body, they burn.</em>”</p><p>A soft giggle, “so cheesy.”</p><p>The noble sighed, exasperation mixed with fond amusement, not expecting more from his lover; especially reading the mood.</p><p>“A simple ‘I love you’ is enough, ya know.”</p><p>Byakuya lifted the other’s chin so they were facing each other. “That would be silly,” he said, kissing the point between Renji’s brow, “because you already knew that.”</p>
<hr/><p>-end-</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Omake:</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>“How did it go?”</p><p>He fumbled with his hands, bowing down in what seemed like embarrassment, and looked left and right to make sure no one was there. He pulled two thumbs up with a sheepish grin.</p><p>“Yes! I knew it would work!” she squealed excitedly. </p><p>“Shhhh! Not so loud, idiot, people might hear!”</p><p>“Oh come on, he banged you so hard you can barely sit, cheer up!”</p><p>“Rukia!” he whacked her hard on the head at the blunt yet true comment. </p><p>“Your brother would be horrified to know he got such a perverted sister, telling her friend to be an exhibitionist.”</p><p>“That’ll make him a hypocrite, Renji, <em>and</em> you’re only an exhibitionist for <em>him</em>. Come now, you promise to treat me to Chappy Café—nii-sama!”</p><p>“I see,” the Kuchiki Head’s voice got deeper and scarier, more than usual.</p><p>Rukia managed to flee the scene, but Renji’s hands were pulled into a tight grip before he even managed to do anything.</p><p>“You do so <em>love</em> punishments don’t you, <em>Renji</em>?”</p><p>“Eep!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From my post in DA: <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/14dev/art/Renji-s-Butt-D-858377881">Renji's Butt :D</a></p><p>Also uploaded on my Ao3: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968891">Scarlet Gallery</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>